Cuando Percy aprendió a montar en bicicleta
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Audrey descubre que Percy no sabe montar en bici, decide que ella misma se encargará de enseñarle. Lo que no imagina son las consecuencias que ésto traerá consigo.


**CUANDO PERCY APRENDIÓ A MONTAR EN BICICLETA**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Prácticamente todo lo que os suene de esta historia pertenece a JK Rowling, excepto su trama y, por supuesto, la bicicleta. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad que no sabes montar en bici?

Percy niega con la cabeza otra vez y Audrey comienza a reírse de nuevo. Percy no termina de entender qué es lo que encuentra ella tan gracioso en esa afirmación y la verdad es que no le interesa mucho. Sólo sabe que tanto cachondeo está empezando a molestarle un poco y se cruza de brazos, ceñudo y a la espera de alguna explicación.

No es que ignore por completo lo que es una bicicleta. Ha leído mucho sobre ellas y sabe que son uno de los medios de transporte que utilizan los muggles para ir de un lado a otro. Tienen dos ruedas, un manillar y un par de pedales que hay que hacer girar para que se ponga en movimiento. No es nada del otro mundo. Audrey tiene una de esas guardada en casa. Suele utilizarla para acudir al trabajo y es un auténtico engorro bajarla y subirla todos los días por las escaleras.

-O sea, Percy. ¿No sabes cómo…?

-Ya te he dicho media docena de veces que no. No. Sé. Montar. En. Bici.

Ha debido sonar bastante mosqueado, porque Audrey lucha por contener la risa y lo observa analíticamente durante un rato. A Percy le gustaría muchísimo saber en qué está pensando exactamente, pero Audrey es una de esas personas de ideas extravagantes que nunca dejan de sorprenderte. Lo que sí sabe es que cuando su novia se muerde los labios de esa manera es porque se le está ocurriendo alguna cosa que a él no le hará nada de gracia.

La conversación empezó un ratito antes, cuando Audrey sugirió que podrían pasar el día en Hyde Park aprovechando el sol y el calor de aquel inicio de verano. Y, por supuesto, utilizarían la bicicleta para poder desplazarse porque era mucho más ecológico, barato y saludable. Entonces Percy le había dicho que no sabía cómo subirse en un chisme de esos y Audrey lo había empezado a mirar de forma extraña, como si no terminara de creérselo.

-¿Y te da miedo aprender?

Audrey habla de sopetón y lo pilla desprevenido. Percy juraría que esa pregunta es aún más extraña que su actitud anterior y se pregunta si acaso es realmente raro que un muggle no sepa montar en bicicleta.

-¡Claro que no! Es que nunca lo he intentado.

Audrey entorna los ojos y vuelve a morderse los labios. Mala señal. Percy sabe perfectamente lo que va a decir antes de que ella hable. Y no es que tenga nada en contra de las bicis, pero no está en absoluto interesado en subirse en una.

-¡Vamos, Percy! ¡Te enseñaré!

El intenta escapar de sus manos, pero Audrey acostumbra a hacer gala de una gran determinación y lo arrastra escaleras abajo. El tener que cargar con su bici roja al mismo tiempo no le supone ningún problema, y antes de que Percy pueda reaccionar ya están en un pequeño parque cercano. Él encima de ese maldito cacharro muggle.

-Ya verás qué fácil es. Y además no se olvida nunca.

Audrey parece estar esperando a que haga algo. Percy supone que debe agarrarse con fuerza al manillar y poner los pies en los pedales, pero no está completamente convencido de que eso sea muy buena idea.

-Realmente no es algo que quiera hacer, Audrey.

-¡Venga, hombre! No seas así. Seguramente te caíste de pequeño y estás traumatizado, pero te prometo que no te soltaré hasta que no estés listo.

-Audrey, no…

-Si lo intentas, aunque sólo sea una vez, te compensaré. Mucho.

Audrey pone esa mirada que lo vuelve loco y Percy llega a la conclusión de que no le pasará nada por intentarlo un poco. Las compensaciones de esa chica siempre han valido la pena. Y a él siempre le ha gustado aprender cosas nuevas, así que no importa que los otros muggles que hay en el parque lo miren con curiosidad y algo de burla.

-¿Estás listo?

Percy mira los pedales, acomoda los pies en ellos y afirma con la cabeza. Audrey se coloca tras él y Percy no necesita saber mucho de bicis para darse cuenta de que es ella la que mantiene en equilibrio aquella cosa. Entonces recuerda que él no es precisamente un as en eso de mantenerse erguido sobre cosas que se mueven y duda otra vez. Por desgracia, Audrey no le deja protestar y le empuja hacia delante.

Al principio, Percy y la bici se tambalean un poco, pero logra ganar un poco de estabilidad al tiempo que aumenta la velocidad. Audrey está junto a él, dándole ánimos y jaleándole de una manera un tanto escandalosa para su gusto. Y la verdad es que Percy no se siente seguro precisamente, pero poco a poco empieza a divertirse y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Audrey le ha soltado hasta que no la escucha gritar a unos diez metros de distancia.

-¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡Lo has conseguido!

Sí. Lo ha conseguido. ¡Y a la primera, por Merlín! Y no es que él lo dudara, pues siempre ha sido un hombre capaz de llevar a cabo todas sus metas, pero lo de montar en bici es algo que ni siquiera se ha planteado hasta ese día y aprender tan deprisa le hace sentir bien y le divierte bastante.

El problema llega cuando ve cómo el parque termina ante sus ojos y se convierte en infernal escalera de diez peldaños. No sabe muy bien qué hacer, pero las instrucciones llegan a tiempo desde atrás.

-¡Frena, Percy!

Audrey da las órdenes, sí, pero se le ha olvidado explicarle cómo se hace eso de frenar. Percy sólo puede tragar aire y cerrar los ojos antes de que el suelo desaparezca bajo sus ruedas. Vuela durante un segundo eterno y cae sobre los últimos escalones. De cabeza y sin protección.

Antes de sentir el duro impacto del suelo sobre su cuerpo, escucha el grito horrorizado de Audrey.

Después de eso, tarda unos segundos en reaccionar y tomar conciencia de que se acaba de dar el tortazo más grande de su vida. Y eso que ha tenido muchos, teniendo en cuenta que pasó su infancia con sus infernales hermanos gemelos. Lo primero que siente cuando su cabeza comienza a funcionar otra vez, es la sangre escurrirse por su cara y un punzante dolor en la nariz. Nada comparado con la descarga que viene un instante después desde su pierna y que le hace temerse lo peor. Va a erguirse un poco para mirar cómo está todo por ahí abajo cuando Audrey aparece en su campo visual. Está sofocada y un poco pálida.

-¡Oh! ¡Percy! ¿Estás…?

Se interrumpe cuando le mira la cara y, sobre todo, cuando sus ojos se deslizan hasta su pierna. Ya se ha arrodillado a su lado y ha sacado un montón de pañuelos de papel para taponarle la nariz.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia. ¿Vale? –Dice, y suena tan calmada que Percy sabe que hay algo que está muy mal. De hecho, lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es desaparecerse e ir a San Mungo inmediatamente- Creo que tienes la nariz rota. ¿Te duele mucho?

-La pierna, Audrey…

Intenta mirarse otra vez, pero la chica le pone una mano en el hombro y lo hace recostarse contra los malditos escalones asesinos. Percy ve cómo varias personas cogen sus teléfonos móviles y alguien anuncia que la ambulancia está en camino. No le gusta que le rodeen tantos curiosos, pero presume que están allí sólo para ayudar y se resigna a su presencia.

-No te preocupes, cariño. La ayuda llegará enseguida. Te vas a poner bien.

-Audrey. Mi pierna está rota. ¿Verdad?

Ella aprieta los dientes y hace un seco gesto afirmativo. Percy sólo suspira y apoya la cabeza en el suelo.

-No tiene buena pinta. Creo que eso que se te ve es el hueso.

Percy siente unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, pero se contiene. Se siente bastante peor que un segundo antes y agradece a Audrey que no le haya dejado verse la herida. Uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar cuando puede contemplar sus propios huesos.

-Yo no me preocuparía, chico –Dice uno de los curiosos, un tipo mayor y barrigudo –Yo diría que es una fractura bastante limpia.

-¡Uhm! No sé –Otra mujer interviene, echando un vistazo evaluativo al herido- Quizá haga falta ponerle un montón de clavos. Recuerdo que mi tío abuelo sufrió una rotura semejante y tardó más de dos años en estar recuperado por completo. Le operaron cinco veces. Pobre hombre.

-¿No hubo un futbolista que tuvo una lesión parecida en la última jornada de liga?

La voz de un hombre joven colma la paciencia de Percy. No entiende por qué todos aquellos desconocidos tienen que quedarse a ver su sufrimiento y mucho menos intentar diagnosticar si su fractura de pierna es grave o no. Sólo les falta ponerse a apostar allí mismo. ¡Por Merlín!

-¿Por qué no se callan? -¡Oh! Su queridísima Audrey demostrando que ella también puede tener sentido común- Están poniendo nervioso a Percy.

La gente guarda silencio un instante, pero las conversaciones no cesan. Tienen la decencia de alejarse un par de pasos y hablar en voz más baja. Percy lamenta que no se vayan de una vez para poder desaparecerse y buscar ayuda en San Mungo, entre profesionales de verdad, pero la ambulancia no tarda en llegar y él ni siquiera es consciente del momento en que le suben en una camilla y lo llevan al hospital. Al hospital muggle, para ser más exactos.

Por fortuna, Audrey está con él. Su bicicleta roja se ha quedado olvidada en el parque, pero a ella no le importa en absoluto. Sólo parece tener ojos para Percy. Le ayuda con la sangre de la cara y le sostiene la mano como si realmente estuviera muy enfermo. Y puede dolerle un montón, pero no se esta muriendo ni nada parecido. Aunque, claro, a saber lo que podría pasarle si finalmente intentan curarlo con la medicina no mágica.

-Audrey –Masculla entre dientes, la mandíbula agarrotada por el dolor- No quiero ir al hospital.

-No pasará nada, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

No puede decirle que un mago jamás se curará en condiciones sin ayuda mágica. En ese momento lamenta más que nunca no haber tenido valor para contarle que es un brujo. Lo ha ido posponiendo durante tanto tiempo que ya llevan casi dos años juntos y cada vez se le hace más difícil sincerarse con ella. Tal vez porque la quiere un poco más cada día y le asusta la posibilidad de que ella le rechace.

En cualquier caso, sincerándose o no, Percy sabe que tiene que aprovechar cualquier momento para escapar de las garras de los doctores muggles. Y no es que tenga muchas oportunidades, puesto que durante la siguiente hora lo alejan de Audrey, le clavan agujas, le hacen radiografías, le colocan la nariz –y joder si duele- y amenazan con operarle. ¡A él! ¡A un mago!

Percy casi grita de alegría cuando su médico cierra la puerta de la habitación donde lo están tratando y se va a hablar con Audrey. Escucha algo de avisar a la familia y firmar permisos y cosas así y se desaparece. Así, sin más.

Cuando Audrey y el médico regresan al box, encuentran una camilla vacía y un montón de trastos médicos en el suelo. De Percy Weasley ni rastro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Audrey está muy preocupada. Lleva tres días sin saber nada de Percy, desde que se escapó del hospital, y teme que le haya pasado algo grave. No quiere ni pensar en lo que ha podido pasarle por andar por ahí con una pierna rota y cree que en cuanto lo vuelva a ver le dará la paliza de su vida por ser un cobarde y por no haberla llamado en todo ese tiempo para decirle que está bien. A ella tampoco le hace gracia la idea de que la operaran, pero fugarse de aquella manera del hospital era una cosa muy seria. No pensaba aceptar sus excusas, que quedara claro.

Sin embargo, cuando alguien llama al timbre y ve por la mirilla a Percy, con su traje gris y su corbata perfectamente planchada y anudada, el corazón le da un vuelco de alegría y Audrey no controla ni la sonrisa ni las ganas de abrazarlo. Escucha a Percy reír suavemente cuando se cuelga de su cuello y lo arrastra al interior del apartamento sin ser consciente de que su novio goza de un estado físico excepcional.

Después, cuando se acuerda de lo preocupada y enfadada que está en realidad, se aleja de él y pone los brazos en jarra, más dispuesta que nunca a ponerse como loca.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? ¡Estaba muy preocupada, imbécil!

-Audrey…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así del hospital? ¿Estás tonto o qué?

-Audrey…

-Pero no pienses que te vas a salir con la tuya. ¡No señor! Ahora mismo nos vamos para que te operen y…

Audrey se queda callada y lo mira de arriba abajo. Vale. Su pierna no tiene pinta de estar rota.

-¿Qué…?

No acierta a expresar con palabras lo turbada que se siente. Percy le sonríe con indulgencia y la lleva hasta el sofá. Hace que se siente y se acomoda a su lado. Tarda un instante en cogerle las manos, como si se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de no hacerlo.

-Siento no haberte llamado. No quería que te preocuparas, pero necesitaba pensar.

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué exactamente?

-En cómo explicarte que no necesitaba ninguna operación para conseguir que mi pierna se curara.

Audrey entorna los ojos. Es obvio que no entiende ni una palabra, pero no dice nada. Y Percy lo agradece.

-Verás, Audrey. Es posible que no haya sido totalmente sincero contigo en cuanto a lo que mi origen se refiere.

-¿Ah, no?

-Había pensado en alguna explicación larga y repleta de detalles, pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir al grano. ¿No te parece?

-Pues no lo sé, Percy, porque estás ahí sentado diciendo tonterías y no sé dónde quieres llegar.

-Vale -Percy suspira, se frota la nariz y la mira fijamente a los ojos- Soy un mago.

Obviamente, Audrey no le cree. Se queda muy seria, pensando en que aquello no tiene ninguna gracia. No es que Percy sea muy dado a gastar bromas, pero aquello se pasa de la raya. Ella sólo quiere saber dónde ha estado y por qué no tiene ni la pierna ni la nariz rotas.

-Claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra –Ironiza, liberándose de sus manos y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Vas a decirme ahora porque te escapaste?

-Te estoy hablando muy en serio, Audrey. Me escapé porque un mago no necesita operarse para curar una fractura. Hay hechizos que sirven para eso y son mucho menos dolorosos y más rápidos.

-No tiene gracia –Audrey se pone en pie y Percy no recuerda haberla visto tan enfadada nunca- He estado preocupada, pero si tú insistes en tomarme el pelo, será mejor que te vayas.

-No te estoy tomando el pelo.

-¿No? ¿Cómo pretendes que me crea…?

Percy no le deja terminar la frase. Saca su varita, apunta al periódico viejo que hay sobre la mesa y lo transforma en un ramo de margaritas. Las flores favoritas de Audrey. Ella se queda boquiabierta y luego lo mira como si se estuviera volviendo loca.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has hecho?

-Ya te lo he dicho, cariño. Soy un mago.

Audrey parpadea y muy lentamente se acerca al ramo de flores. Parece absolutamente alucinada mientras las toca para asegurarse de que son de verdad. Entonces, da un saltito y se le ve un poco asustada.

-No es posible.

-Lo es, Audrey. Soy un mago. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero me asustaba tu reacción. Después de lo que pasó el otro día no podía seguir callándome.

Percy quiere ir hasta ella y abrazarla, pero sabe que Audrey necesita tiempo y espacio para asimilar la noticia. Y está asustado, por supuesto que sí, pero lo único que puede hacer es confiar en el buen juicio de Audrey y rezar porque lo siga queriendo. Casi se echa a reír cuando la chica coge con ambas manos las margaritas y las olisquea. Tiene los ojos cerrados y tiembla un poco, pero Percy se arriesga y la abraza. Es genial comprobar que ella no le rechaza.

-No te creo del todo. ¿Sabes?

-Vale. Entonces tendré que demostrarte que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcas a mi madre.

Un segundo después, no hay nadie en el apartamento. Posiblemente Audrey se desmaye cuando abra los ojos y se encuentre en mitad del campo, o cuando una horda de gente pelirroja se pasee ante sus ojos diciendo nombres e insultando a Percy. Pero eso es otra historia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Todo lo que aparece en el último párrafo está inspirado por la viñeta que Peter Maifayr escribió sobre Audrey en sus "Instantes perdidos". Espero que no te moleste que te lo haya tomado prestado, Pete, pero es que tú ya sabes lo mucho que me gustó tu Audrey y no he podido resistirme ;)_

_Por lo demás, admito que esta viñeta quizá sea un poco chorra, pero la idea me llegó de repente mientras curraba y no he podido resistirme. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Nada más. Besos para todos._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
